Entendimientos:  Hinata y Sakura vs El pervertido
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: NO YURI, NO YAOI. Porque tanto la pasividad de Hinata, como la rudeza de Sakura, tienen razón de ser.  Porque lo contrario no tiene por qué enemistarse sino complementarse, si trabajan para un mismo fin… ¡Hinata y Sakura vs. El pervertido!


Resúmen: Porque tanto la pasividad de Hinata, como la rudeza de Sakura, tienen razón de ser. Porque lo contrario no tiene por qué enemistarse sino complementarse, si trabajan para un mismo fin… Hinata y Sakura vs. El pervertido.

Advertencias y declaraciones: NO YURI; NO YAOI. Es un UA, tiempo de colegiales. El resto de aclaraciones al final. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

**Entendimientos.**

Era raro el verlas juntas. Casi hasta bizarro. No era antinatural entonces que quienes las conocían se tallara los ojos al verlas pasar. Hinata y Sakura no solían acompañarse a menos que la circunstancias fueran demasiado necesarias dados sus caracteres tan dispares.

Pero ese día, Naruto se había largado con Sasuke, a un supuesto duelo "secreto" en el gran parque cercano. Hinata estaba preocupada al enterarse por medio de Kiba, e informó a Sakura. Fue entonces cuando ambas decidieron buscarlos para evitar uno de los ya eternos conflictos del par de muchachos. Sakura después de todo era la amiga de ambos y a Hinata no se le daba bien el poder acercarse a los demás; si quizá no podrían detenerlos, al menos estarían ahí para apoyar al que cayera al final. Y como no, regañarlos de todas maneras, agregaría Sakura. Así que ambas, con todo y uniforme escolar, emprendieron la marcha.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraban cómodamente platicando. Sakura jamás se hubiera imaginado que la hermética Hinata, pudiera ser un poco menos recatada y tan simpática.

La otra a su vez, nunca se esperó que la ruda Sakura, pudiera hablar tan pasiva y agradablemente con cualquier otra muchacha.

Después de todo era legendario el temperamental carácter de Sakura, que varias veces había casi enterrado en el concreto la cara de su querido Naruto, además de la de Sai, o cualquier otro ser del sexo masculino que la irritara.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo hablando, mientras Sakura le mostraba a Hinata, las bondades del "juguetito" nuevo de Ino, que había hurtado de la mochila de la rubia. Ino estuvo toda la maldita mañana presumiendo de su aparato nuevo, que le permitía sacar excelentes fotos con imágenes de alta definición. Ese no era el punto negro, sino que lo más molesto era que en la cámara, tenía guardados los mejores "ángulos" de sus amigos -por decirlo de alguna manera- en uniformes, clases de deportes y hasta reposando desenfadadamente en el receso. Habría que darle a Ino, crédito como espía. Y a Sakura varios puntos extra por haber podido quitársela sin que se diera cuenta.

Sakura era lo suficiente solidaria y celosa con ellos, como para intentar protegerles de la voracidad del negocio turbio de Ino, que seguramente vendería las fotos.

Hinata no estaba de acuerdo según sus costumbres por el supuesto "hurto" –Sakura insistía en que era un préstamo y tras deshacerse de las fotos al dárselas a los involucrados, la regresaría-, pero no podía estar menos que conforme, cuando se trataba de evitar que se lucrara con su admirado Naruto y su casi inseparable amigo Kiba.

Regresando al instante de la "excursión", Sakura mostró ese lado profundo que no conocía Hinata, sorprendiendo a la muchacha al enterarla de su extraña visión del mundo. Mientras hablaban, Sakura podía observar pequeños detalles y extraer momentos específicos que nadie más notaba.

Como aquella rama que parecía una boa, con tan sólo ponerte en cierto ángulo. O el árbol que parecía teñirse de naranja porque al bordearlo a pie, se observaba cómo el sol le daba ese extraño tinte de iridiscencia mortecina otoñal.

Con suerte la cámara lo podía guardar pero sin duda, Hinata pensó que sería bueno enterar a Ino de que su dispositivo no era lo suficiente magnífico, como para poder captar los maravillosos detalles que ambas podían ver en vivo con sus ojos.

Claro que era lo suficiente tímida como para expresárselo, pero seguro ya se encargaría de decírselo la "frontuda" -Y sí, Hinata se puso colorada de tan sólo pensar en el apodo de su ahora casi amiga-.

Fue cuando llegaron a un páramo un poco solitario donde les ocurrió la Odisea del día. A su lado derecho, a varios metros estaba el camino más transitado. Al izquierdo se hallaba un camino estrecho adoquinado, cercado en un extremo por una amplia malla para no pasar a la zona más silvestre.

Luego, en medio estaba el amplio declive por el que descendieron a observar el bonito paraje, en donde se notaba el hueco rocoso en algunas zonas y liso en otras partes, por donde era obvio pasó alguna vez un riachuelo que dejaba una lagunilla. Hoy día seco y con los árboles, pasto y flores alrededor.

-Mira, Sakura-san… esto es hermoso. Las rocas, quiero decir… -dijo Hinata, como sugerencia de que sería bueno tomar fotografías.

Sakura observó despacio el lugar. Si bien era Sakura, la que podía robar ciertos momentos que nadie veía gracias al aprendizaje de la exótica o rara visión del mundo de Naruto (el entusiasta soñador) y Sai (el artista excéntrico), sucedía que Hinata, era quien poseía mejor vista y talento natural para encontrar con sus ojos el mejor ángulo para la toma final.

-Dime entonces dónde sería bueno tomar la foto.- pidió con un breve sonrisa, encantada por el lugar que Hinata, había escogido.

Hinata señaló tímidamente con su dedo, hacia dos grandes formaciones de rocas.

Sakura se movió un poco más, frunciendo una ceja al observar algo moviéndose.

-Mira, Sakura-san, debe ser una ardillita, ¿quizá sería lindo si la enfocaras?- pidió a su manera, que la capturase junto al paisaje.

Sakura asintió, aumentando el tamaño de la imagen gracias al zoom de la cámara. Fue entonces cuando soltó una especie de sonido con la garganta que imitaba a una risa seca.

-Ja…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó consternada Hinata.

-Nada, es que no creo que las ardillas sean tan asquerosamente melenudas… yo creo que mejor nos vamos.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos sin entender. Tenía muy buena vista, así que intentó enfocarla en la figura que Sakura, había visto tan endemoniadamente asqueada. Se acercó unos pasos descendiendo despacio sobre la tierra repleta de hojarasca; alcanzó a sostenerse del tronco de un árbol pero sin fijarse en lo que estaba alrededor por observar al frente, quedando al borde del hueco, en donde estaba la extensa fosa del ahora extinta lagunilla.

-Ah… es que al parecer es una persona –dijo al notar algo parecido a una cabeza, estaba lo suficiente lejos para que incluso una excelente vista como la suya, no pudiera alcanzar a distinguir exactamente qué era.- y… esto…

Sakura apretó los labios cuando una rama baja del árbol en que había estado recargada la morena, se estrelló en la frente de Hinata. Aunque en realidad no estaba segura si se reía de nervios por lo que vio que hacía el tipo o por lo que le pasó a Hinata.

-Vamos, vamos… -risa nerviosa,- que tenemos que hallar a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun.

Colorada por su propia vergüenza, Hinata asintió sin dejar de ver la figura que se hizo un poco más visible cuando la chica caminó unos pasos más rumbo a la formación rocosa. Entonces pudo notar _bien _que era una cabeza humana.

-Mira Sakura-san, es un hombre vestido de azul. Probablemente es un policía que nos esté vigilando para cuidar de nosotras… o… que no dañemos el paisaje.- Regresó el par de pasos que había dado y se recargó cuidadosamente en el árbol.

Sakura apostó los brazos en jarra, apoyando las manos en su cadera. Puso una pícara cara con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa sardónica incluida.

-Hee… Hinata no creo que el "policía" agite su mano "así", normalmente en su "macana",- rió nerviosa, mientras imitaba un nervioso movimiento con una de las manos.

-Ah…- susurró, mejillas coloreándose,- ¡Oh!... –cara de Hinata como semáforo.

Hinata no era normalmente del tipo que entendía las bromas en doble sentido, así que no entendió al inicio pero el movimiento de la mano de Sakura, -vigoroso por cierto,-la hizo ponerse colorada por la "sucia" alusión de un hombre mast… mast… bueno, dándose placer, (no, ni la palabra podía imaginarse).

- Bueno Sakura-san,- dijo un poco irritada,- creo que las personas son inocentes hasta que demuestren lo contrario.

-Mierda Hinata,- le contestó ya cabreada Sakura,- entonces si quieres compruébalo… o mejor aún sólo camina.- comenzó a andar en ascenso rumbo al camino adoquinado a la izquierda. Al menos quedaba más cerca que el otro.

Cuando la chica de ojos grises giró la mirada, tuvo que ahogar un gritito al ver que el hombre se acercaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Y efectivamente… con el mismo movimiento de "darse placer" que Sakura "sugería" simulando un rato atrás. Sólo que obviamente él lo hacía en serio.

-Lo mejor en estos casos- dijo Hinata colorada, milagrosamente sin tartamudear y desviando la vista,- es ignorarlos y se irán.- Sus manos apretujándose, sus pies básicamente clavados en el mismo lugar. En cualquier momento seguramente empezaría a hiperventilar y se desmayaría si no pensaba en otras cosas, así que hizo lo posible por pensar en cosas buenas y lindas.

Sakura rodó la mirada, no le sorprendía dado el tipo costumbrista de educación de la jovencita, pero eso sí ya era el colmo. El asqueroso ese no desaparecería sólo por ignorarlo. El irritarse era una cosa no tan grande como si quisiera dejar a Hinata y que le hicieran daño, por eso la tomó su mano para halarla un poco.

Los ojos verdes le mostraron a Hinata la preocupación, también la dirección del tipo que se acercaba y seguía agitando asquerosamente su mano donde Hinata, YA pudo reconocer más claramente de lo que le hubiera gustado, por eso le hizo comprender a la primera. La imagen en la cabeza de Hinata, le causó una especie de corto circuito. Es que ella nunca había visto uno de… "esos" tan erecto. ¡Dioses! Que hasta pensar la palabra se le hacía entre complicado y absurdo en esa situación.

De alguna manera en la cabeza de Sakura, no cabía lo irreal de la situación. La salida con Hinata. La "inocencia" de Hinata (que buscaba con ella arco iris en los cristales, florecitas ocultas, arbolitos de colores y para colmo… se viajaba más -¡mas!- que Sakura y ahora buscaba gente del club de la "buena voluntad" en desconocidos), y ahora un tipo que a plena luz del día, con gente alrededor que lo pudo haber observado hacía se hacía una paja sin importarle.

Lo raro de estas situaciones tan terriblemente absurdas, es que comúnmente cuando necesitas gente alrededor por algún motivo no se le halla. O simplemente hacen como que no están, por lo que su presencia nula o no, da lo mismo aunque no sea igual.

Y lo más bizarro de todo, la tranquila y normalmente tímida Hinata, riéndose como posesa, tal y como Sakura en ese mismo momento mientras iban de la mano apuradas. Como si tampoco entendiera la situación y se hubieran contagiado de la misma rara risa histérica que Sakura inició y subía de nivel.

Casi al terminar de subir al sendero -si, eran apenas segundos pero en la mente de las nerviosas muchachas pasaban un montón de pensamientos-, para emprender graciosa huída, por instinto se soltaron las manos para girar la vista hacia atrás en busca del acosador.

Sakura siguió riendo, ya no sabiendo si por la situación o el nuevo gritillo de a Hinata que se le fue hasta la risa. La de ojos verdes se agachó sin detenerse, tan sólo para tomar una ramilla gruesa que fue lo que halló a paso. El tipo parecía deleitarse _mas_ viéndoles desde abajo las piernas -probablemente lo que había bajo las faldas, suerte que usaban ropa que evitaba se les vieran las bragas-, quizá sólo por eso no había llegado ya hasta ellas.

-Toma, si se te acerca más le pegas "allí"-le dijo como en broma para aligerar la situación (¡como si eso fuese posible!), entregándole la rama, pero de alguna forma para hacerla sentir una seguridad que no existía. No se esperaba que en realidad el sujeto las siguiera. Estaban después de todo casi pisando uno de los senderos por donde la gente transitaba. Pero maldición, al mirar enfrente caía en cuenta… no había ni un alma visible.

Si las seguía con más prontitud era imposible correr lo suficientemente rápido para alejarse de él. No eran peleadoras ni algo por el estilo, aunque sabían que Sakura, tenía una fuerza física bastante aceptable, les quedaba claro que ninguna tenía la fuerza para poder pelear en contra de un hombre adulto.

Para Hinata, sólo quedaba la esperanza del intento de huída (y con mucha suerte que alguien les ayudara), sin dejar a Sakura que iba un poco más atrás, como si fuese un custodio. De ninguna forma la dejaría tampoco, aunque al final eso significara arriesgarse y tener que defenderse pegando, pateando, mordiendo… ¡lo que fuera!. En su corazón una especie de nueva fuerza crecía: la de la solidaridad de no abandonar a un nuevo amigo que se preocupaba por ella. La fuerza de Hinata precisamente radicaba en su nobleza y aprendizaje.

Hinata, ahora crédula de que podía defenderse con la rama, lanzó un sonido de grito ahogado al mirar de reojo por instinto hacia atrás. Su corazón palpitó poderosamente acelerado y sus piernas temblaron.

-¡Ay! Ahora sí ahí viene.- y se encaminó más rápido.- ¡Vámonos, Sakura-san!

Y a las dos les regresó la risa nerviosa.

-A la mierda, agarra una piedra y aviéntasela al perro,-soltó la de cabellos rosas; Sakura se volvió a agachar diciéndole aquello a Hinata. ¡Si iba a pasarles algo, que no se dijera que no dieron batalla!, fue el pensamiento de Sakura.

La morenita buscó desesperada con la vista y tomó una "gran" piedra, ¡más grande que su misma mano!; decididamente miró en una mano su rama y en otra su roca. Giró con el seño fruncido decidida a defenderse cuando de pronto…

-SHANAROOO…

La ramilla de Hinata cayó al piso pero de la impresión, al mismo tiempo de que vio la enorme roca lanzada al tipo por cortesía de Sakura.

A Hinata le dio un tic en el ojo (quizá por nervios, quizá por la rarísima visión) al observar que Sakura, había levantado una "piedra" más grande que su cabeza rosa. Y más ancha que sus hombros.

¡Rayos, que quizá pesaba más que ella!

Con un gran "pom" quedó enterrada en la cuesta, sin rodar ni medio milímetro por ella por lo que se deducía que era realmente pesada.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata pensó que era una lástima que un ser "vivo" no saliera lastimado, porque el desgraciado lo esquivó. Y Por fortuna ella no hiperventiló ni se desmayó.

-¡Hijo de doble puta, pervertido!.- Le gritó Sakura, agitando su amenazante brazo en el aire, con el puño bien apretado. Ambas muchachas caminaban sin dejar de mirar por donde el otro se alejaba, como si sintieran que si lo perdían de vista se acercaría de nuevo.

El tipo seguía agitando vigorosamente su mano, pero caminaba apresurado a esconderse nuevamente.

Sakura fue hacia la sorprendida Hinata, que parecía tener un ataque de nervios aún con tic en el ojo incluido y la tocó muy, muy suavemente en el hombro -con un toque que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar que era capaz de cargar casi el pavimento, imaginó Hinata,- para continuar caminando.

-Oh… que mal que ese… -Hinata arrugó las cejas y la boca con una especie de "adorable" puchero- ese…. Cabrón, hubiera salido ileso.- dijo todo en un apretado y apresurado susurro.

Apretó entre las pálidas y enjutas manos su roca (que en ese momento le pareció una piedrita a comparación de lo que Sakura había arrojado), ignorando la carcajada limpia de la otra, de tremenda palabrota que salió de los labios recatados de su ahora indiscutiblemente nueva amiga.

Aunque se puso como semáforo en alto, cuando se le salió la primera fea y grosera palabrota (y quizá la única) en toda su vida, Hinata por primera vez, comprendió perfectamente ese deseo de poder herir a alguien, sólo por defender su orgullo u honor. Pero sobre todo para defender a un amigo, aunado a salvaguardar hasta su integridad mental y física. No quería imaginar qué hubiera pasado, sin ese talante duro de la otra muchacha, que pudo captar el peligro a tiempo y logró la proeza de asustar a un depravado que podría hasta haberlas violado de no defenderse. No volvería a confiarse tanto de la gente, definitivamente.

Sakura se percató de que la presencia de Hinata, la había alarmado lo suficiente para no haberse quedado. El instinto de protección, le había movido a escuchar el sabio consejo de la morenita. Al querer "defenderla" de alguna manera, la hizo moverse; quizá de ir sola si hubiera cometido el error de enfrentarse uno a uno con el depravado. Tenía el problema de que cuando la cegaba la ira se arrojaba a moler a golpes lo que la irritaba tanto; pero _ese_ no eran los amigos jovencitos que ella misma sabía, la consecuentaban; o los pandilleros de su escuela preparatoria que podía vencer. Era un tipo adulto mucho más fuerte, un obvio enfermo, que le haría seguramente demasiado daño. Si hizo bien en hacer caso a Hinata de irse, de todas formas no podía quitarse la dicha de haber podido hacer su parte. ¡Ah, que satisfacción haberle visto mutar su repugnante cara de auto satisfacción, por el espanto!

Sakura intentó relajar la situación, sugiriéndole a Hinata con una broma, que si quería regresar a ver que tan "buena voluntad" le tenía el hombre. Hinata parecía querer cooperar al olvidar el estrés, regresando la broma.

-No lo sé Sakura-san… quizá es por tu causa que él subiera tan pronto.

-¿Y por que la mía?

-Porque al agacharte para darme la rama debió creer que cooperabas.

Sakura casi se dobló de risa, hasta que notó que después de todo la broma no le gustaba.

-Jooo… pendeja.

Hinata ni se molestó de la palabra, incluso comenzó a darle gracia la forma en que Sakura, la había insultado sin que en la palabra o el tono hubiera realmente agravio u ofensa alguna. Sobre todo cuando la de encendidos ojos verdes, rió otra vez y le pasó el brazo por los hombros con camaradería.

De hecho, por un instante los normalmente pasivos ojos de irises grisáceos de Hinata, ese día habían perdido esa tranquilidad para tomar una mirada decidida.

Una pareja se había acercado caminando por el sendero, por fin cuando todo había pasado, antes del instante de las bromas. Habían visto a Sakura con un tinte entre burla y miedo, por la colosal fuerza. Ellos por el punto de visión lejana antes de acercarse, seguro sólo observaron a Sakura, como una chica loca arrojando una enorme roca al paraje. ¡Ellos debieron ver así al hombre, no a ella! ¡Debieron aparecer para ayudarles con su presencia al menos, cuando el tipo estaba ahí para acosarlas!. Quizá probablemente por la muda queja de los bonitos ojos grises, que tan calmos les exigieron alejarse, fue que aquellas personas quitaron la sonrisa burlona. La apenada Sakura entendería y valoraría la acción, aunque no se lo dijera con palabras.

Hinata fue quien de alguna forma relajó la situación, incitando a que olvidara un poco el enfado de Sakura –que seguía despotricando a viva voz en contra de los asquerosos hombres como ese,- sugirió sentarse en una banquita en una zona muy transitada. Había sacado su celular y hecho una llamada; Sakura pudo escuchar la denuncia anónima que hizo del pervertido y el hecho de que hizo una llamada más a la que ya no le puso atención.

Para dejarla hablar, Sakura sacó de su mochila un libro. Se sentaron turnándose para leerlo en voz alta, como para no escuchar sus voces internas que les querían recordar lo acontecido. Para fortuna de Hinata, esta vez no era un libro de medicina a los que era aficionada Sakura, sino una breve novela –bastante absurda, para gracia de ambas,- sobre superación personal que le había prestado Sai.

Lo peor fue cuando notaron que faltaba algo en el cinturón de Sakura.

-Deberemos… -Hinata comenzó a híper ventilar,- ¿regresar por la cámara?

Sakura hizo mohín de disgusto. Se habían por fin relajado con un buen helado, sumergidas en la lectura y comentando acerca de ella. Incluso hasta habían olvidado el buscar a los muchachos que seguramente tras ese par de horas que tardaron leyendo –y por el incidente-, ya ni estaban en el parque.

-No, creo que voy sola. Será bueno que permanezcas en este sitio por si pasan por aquí Naruto y Sasuke-kun.- sugirió para evitar que la acompañara.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Su roca seguía entre sus manos, como si quisiera aferrarse a una especie de seguridad que no estaba convencida de que podía proteger, pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Está decidido que yo te acompaño, después de todo sugerí pasar por ahí.

-Bla, bla, no es tu responsabilidad.- Sakura arrugó la nariz,- pero está bien. Odio cuando los chicos quieren "protegerme" y me dejan atrás. Somos buenas defendiéndonos en conjunto.

Regresaron entonces. Sakura por si las dudas, ubicó bien en donde estaba la roca -ahora legendaria, cuando se hizo público el suceso en la escuela- que había arrojado momentos atrás por si tenía que usarla de nuevo.

Hinata observó preocupada los lánguidos hombros de Sakura, que parecía no poder soportar el enorme peso de lo que había cargado. La de cabellos rosas se había tocado casualmente los hombros un par de veces mientras leían, haciendo un pequeño guiño de dolor, pero nunca se quejó. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Quizá por eso, entendió ese día por qué era precisamente alguien como Sakura, quien estaba en el grupo tan cerrado que formaban Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Ah, Sakura-san, está ahí!

Sakura se alarmó, pero inmediatamente se calmó cuando observó a una contenta Hinata. Su buena visión nuevamente había funcionado, los ojos grises habían encontrado entre un montón de hojas la cámara.

Sakura dejó a sus pies deslizar veloz cuesta abajo sobre las hojas, Hinata corrió tan femenina como sólo a ella por naturaleza le salía.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Hinata, apretujando nerviosa la roca (que nunca soltó) en sus manos, al observar a Sakura en cuclillas, como buscando algo en las imágenes.

-Espera es que… -acercamiento de imagen en la propia cámara- ¡ja! Lo sabía, si tome la foto del asqueroso ese en pleno acto. ¡Shanaro! La venganza será terrible.

-Si Sakura-san, ¡Podremos denunciarlo!

Sakura frunció el seño; ella pensaba más bien solicitar la ayuda de su grupo de amigos para buscarle (porque enfermos como ese solían tener sitios recurrentes) y que no volviera a pasarle a ninguna otra muchacha; es que sus amigos no desmerecían en número de varones y sapiencia de artes marciales diversas –enfrentarse a Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji entre otros tantos sumando a Sakura, no sería seguro bonito,- pero la opción de Hinata también era buenísima.

Ambas ahora estaban agachadas para observar la cámara, haciendo un mejor acercamiento. Ruido de hojas siendo pisadas. Ambas cubriéndose el trasero se irguieron al instante, replegándose en el árbol. Miradas decididas, nerviosas pero cómplices.

Ambas entonces rodeando la circunferencia para cubrirse detrás del grueso árbol. Sakura chasqueando la lengua por su roca que quedó tan lejana, pero contemplando la idea… de usar cierto arbolito cercano, bajito pero con un tronco la mitad de grueso que su cuerpo; no parecía tener muy hondas las raíces….

Hinata comenzó a sentir su corazón latir más fuerte. Más rápido. Voraz. Su presión sanguínea subiendo al rostro, poniéndolo más colorado. Respiración casi sin pausas, senos grandes moviéndose. Piedra aferrada entre las manos…

-¿Qué pas…. Waaaaaa

Y Naruto cayendo al suelo de un rocazo entre los ojos, aplastado luego por un arbusto con raíz incluida.

-Shanarooo… -rugió Sakura, saltando luego sobre su estómago al no percatarse de quién era cuando la furia de arrancar el árbol la cegó, al ver que Hinata lanzó el primer golpe.

-Oh, lo siento tanto Naruto-kun…. –susurró la apenada Hinata, cuyo rostro escondió detrás de las manos al notar finalmente el particular timbre de voz quejosa y el cabello rubio entre las hojas.

Luego de ello, Sakura fingía curar de mala gana la frente de Naruto, con un kit de emergencia que traía en su mochila; Hinata aseaba con su limpio pañuelo y agua de una cantimplora las heridas inflingidas en Naruto por la pelea con Sasuke (y por ellas, claro está), para seguidamente ser curadas por la otra.

Si, ese día Hinata aprendió que debía de desconfiar un poquito más de cierto tipo de personas. Sobre todo cuando se trata de desconocidos. También a no juzgar a través de la perspectiva de otros, hasta conocer a la gente.

La de ojos grises se había quedado con las malas impresiones pasadas de la otra. Incluso a veces Sakura, le había gritado por aparentes celos debido a la supuesta feminidad de Hinata –eso había parecido o le habían dicho-, o porque se había convertido en una amenaza de "robarle" a Naruto.

Hinata se lo comenzó a pensar dos veces; ellos sólo se protegían, quizá a Sakura no le gustaba Naruto; o quizá si, pero realmente a esas alturas no lo vio malo. Porque _algo_ había sin duda cambiado. Si lo pensaba un poco, en realidad jamás había tenido un conflicto memorable con Sakura –no más allá de los que estaban en la mente de cada club de fans que tenían los pobres muchachos que ante su popularidad en el colegio, terminaron de hacerse por admiradores que se metían de mas en sus vidas-.

Naruto y Sakura, mirándoles de cerca no parecían realmente encausarse a una relación más allá de la hermandad, incluso aunque existieran o no sentimientos más grandes que la amistad. Eran probablemente del tipo de personas que temían perder su amistad y aunque si fuese cierto y sintieran algo como enamoramiento quizá nunca lo dirían para no afectarse.

Sakura no podía ser tan mala como decían, sólo por estar entre los chicos más "geniales" de la escuela, no podía ser una "zorra"; era obvio que en bocas de otros hablaban los celos o las envidias. ¿Y qué si Naruto le gustaba? ¿Y qué si a Naruto, le gustaba probablemente Sakura o la propia Hinata?... Por eso la agarró fuerte de su mano. Desvalorizar no era el fuerte de Hinata y estaba seguro que tampoco el de Sakura, que había madurado al paso del tiempo desde que la conocía y había cometido ese error antaño con Naruto.

Mirando el momento extraño, Naruto sonrió en vez de preguntar cualquier cosa.

-Chicas, son bien distintas, pero las dos son geniales.- sonrió el rubio.

Él había ido por una citación de Kiba, que seguramente venía en camino. Algo relacionado a una llamada de una aturdida Hinata, que entre tartamudeos había mencionado la zona, a Sakura y un pervertido.

Sakura sonrió un poco, haciendo como que guardaba sus cosas y regañaba a Naruto. Hinata entendió, guardando silencio y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, callada y tímida como era mientras meditaba.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura se percató del excelso tino de Hinata. Era como si hubiera podido con su maravillosa vista, traspasar la "materia" visible del árbol para apuntar magistralmente en la cabeza de Naruto -!¡-. De haber sido el pervertido, esta vez Hinata es quien las hubiera salvado, porque no dudó ni medio minuto en acompañarla y lanzarla para ayudarla.

Hinata lo pensó bien; si se trataba entonces de tener un rival digno, entonces no le importaba después de todo que fuese la fuerte y decidida Sakura. De hecho por la mente de Sakura, pasaba algo similar; Hinata también tenía lo suyo, después de todo. La timidez era su más grande debilidad, pero el callar y observar le daba perspectivas distintas de las cosas que Sakura, por arrojarse o distraerse a veces, no podía observar. Todo mundo lo sabía, sobre todo Sakura, quien estaba al tanto de que la Hyuga era la única en haber podido salir invicta del encanto Uchiha que sufrían el resto de su generación. Hinata desde siempre valoró por algo a Naruto. No era una "excelsa" chica por sus breves defectos, pero si una _gran chica,_ buena y noble, por cierto.

Hablar de que "una es mejor que la otra", significaba que entonces tenían exactamente lo mismo que ofrecer, para poder ser sobrepasada por la contraria, pero no era así.

Una no podía ser mejor que la otra, ¡por el simple hecho de ser tan diferentes!. Era quizá como ver a… Naruto y Sasuke; tan distintos, sin poder decidir realmente quien era mejor que el otro. Si bien no podrían ser grandes amigas, quizá habían hallado a un digno rival. Uno mudo, quizá uno un poco ficticio, pero que muy probablemente al igual que sus dos congéneres masculinos, tendrían partidarios. Algo que por cierto, realmente a ellas no les interesaba, puesto que estarían enfocadas en sus propias vidas.

El momento se perdió cuando Naruto, pasó sus manos por encima de los hombros, muy contento de verlas bien y aún intentando buscar las palabras para preguntar qué había pasado con el pervertido. Pero Hinata se desmayó por alguna "extraña razón" ante la cercanía del muchacho. Sakura le dio un zape al rubio y ambos estaban intentando reanimar a la muchacha.

Sasuke que iba directo hacia el grupito con un par de sodas de lata, uno que otro moretón en su bonita cara y un pequeño corte en el labio, terminó por no dar el paso sino darse media vuelta.

-"¿Y por qué yo tendría que estar entre ellos?"….-pensó dándole un trago a su lata, pensando que ahora tendría que tirar la de Naruto. Ni loco le compraba a las mocosas, que quién sabe qué pensarían si Uchiha Sasuke les invitara una soda. Con lo locas que estaban las mujeres pensaba el muchacho, incluida Sakura, aunque fuese su amiga, podría darse una idea equivocada. Es que de alguna manera, a las jovencitas les interesaba demasiado la idea de estar emparejadas, ¡o imaginarse a su "idol" emparejada con alguno de ellos!

A Naruto ni a él, les interesaba alguna (lo sabía dado que era el mejor amigo del rubio "idiota"). Quizá a Naruto en su infancia le gustaba Sakura, pero por ahora no tenían tiempo para todas esas estupideces. ¡De ninguna manera! Era más importante hacer cosas de hombres, nada de esas cosas absurdas de niñas como el romance que quita tiempo; tenían cosas más importantes e interesantes qué hacer como entrenar, tener competencias útiles (si, desde videojuegos hasta combates cuerpo a cuerpo ¿qué más daba si el asunto era vencer?) superar a cualquiera que interfiriera en sus caminos, seguir adelante en sus estudios y …

Eso pasó por su cabeza antes que de alguna retorcida manera, sus pensamientos se encausaran a hacer rabiar a cierto hermano mayor que estaba viviendo en otro país.

Y en el fondo tras las más ocultas rocas, espiando a cierto muchacho de cabellos obscuros y piel blanca…. Unos extraños ojos y una boca jadeante que miraban la ruta por la que Sasuke iba él solo… muy solo…

¿Fin?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

XDDDD

Asqueroso ese… no sabe en la que se mete.

Comentarios de autor; no necesarios leer:

Si, Sasuke aquí no es aún un asco de ser XP (lo siento, no es mi favorito ahora que es "mayor"), porque siempre he pensado que mientras está con el "equipo siete" es un buen personaje.

No hay NaruHina ni NaruSaku en particular, porque aquí a Naruto y Sasuke no les gusta nadie, ¿vale? XD Naruto sólo fue a intentar salvar el día y le tocó el fregadazo. Las protas son tanto Sakura como Hinata (y el pervertido XD!) y si hay alguna "sugerencia" de aparejamiento, es por los propios sentimientos de alguna de las protagonistas, o ¡los "rumores" que corren alrededor de ellas!. Repito: No hay pareja aquí ¬w¬ porque a veces en el propio manga o anime, son sentimientos unilaterales y nada de nada se consuma XD!

De hecho en vez de Sakura y Hinata, ¡incluso contemplé que las protas que fueran TenTen e Ino! así que no fue hecho de manera que ellas estuvieran pensadas de inicio para ser "amigas", "enemigas" o rivales y mucho menos en asuntos "amorosos" XP o de rivalidad… el hecho de que se mencionaran es por el reconocimiento (¿o será descubrimiento?) mutuo. Definitivamente creo que quedó mejor con Sakura y Hinata.

El fic salió solito; cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, por cierto .-. –traumada aún por el asunto-… En sí la escena inicial era con el asunto del pervertido, lo demás, como la especie de diálogo interno evaluando su relación con la otra o la aparición de Naruto y Sasuke como extras (XD!), fue surgiendo por sí mismo al elegirlas a ellas.

He de confesar que tampoco tengo favoritismos por Hinata ni por Sakura; de hecho ambas me agradaban bastante hasta que comencé a leer los irritantes comentarios de los fans de cada una respecto con sus parejas, como si no se tuviera el derecho de que a otros les gustara algo diferente. Pero igual… es de respetarse si les gusta andarse pateando por medio de comentarios XD yo no me pongo del lado de nadie. Más que del mío uwuU

Absténgase de comentarios ofensivos, agradeceré (y contestaré con gusto en mi perfil) incluso comentarios de que no les gustó el fic, siempre que sean considerados.


End file.
